A New Life - Sonourge
by SonicFanChick22
Summary: Scourge has waken up in a hospital and cant remember what happened. Now suffering with a bad case of amnesia and a walking cyborg Sonic feels bad for the villian and tries to help him. Will Scourge remember or will his amnesia get the best of him? Or will a unexpecting spark change his life forever...or will a lost memory come after him? Warning: Light Cursing, yoai, and Sonourge
1. Lost Memory

_**{? P.O.V.}**_

I slowly open my eyes. All I saw was blurred white. _Ugh..wha...what happened? All I remember...all I remember is fighting. Was that it? Yeah! It was fighting!..But..what was I fighting? Why was I fighting? I can't remember. Ouch, my head hurts. Ooooh scratch that, my head is throbbing. Where am I? Why am I in a white room? What's that? Am I, hearing things? Wait, that faint noise, isn't that the sound of a heart monitor? Ugh, my body hurts. _I struggle to keep my eyes open as I started to lose consciousness. I wanted to keep myself awake to find out what happened, but that was a battle I was losing horribly. My eyelids fluttered shut and I blacked out.

I woke up awhile later, man I feel more worse than ever. I have never felt so much pain before in my entire life. I tried to move, but I didn't have the energy to do it. Plus the fact that a shooting pain all over my body would come every time I moved. Now that I am awake and a little alert, I checked my surroundings. The room was all white with light brown cabinnets and beside me I could kinda see monitors. _What's with the monitors? And why am I laying in a bed for?_ To my right, I could see a I.V. bag and the I.V. needle in my arm. _Am I..in a hospital? For what for?_

"Glad your awake sleeping beauty." I heard a voice say, it belonged to a blue hedgehog._ Wha?_

_**{Normal P.O.V.}**_

Sonic was sitting beside on the left side of the bed in a chair. He had been sitting there for 48 hours on end, the longest he have ever sat for a period of time! And for those 48 hours he did nothing but sit and wait. Never left to eat, sleep, or do anything. Well, except to go the bathroom that is, but that was the only time he actually left. But doing all that exhausted Sonic for the first time. You could see it on Sonic's face on how tired he was; bags, red eyes, and everything.

"How ya feelin' Scourge?" he asked very tired like.

"Huh?" the green hedgehog replied weakly.

Sonic was confused why Scourge gave him a puzzled look. He sounded like he had no idea what Sonic just said.

"Where am I?" Scourge asked groggily. He had urges to close his eyes, but wanted them to stay open.

"Heh-heh, they really knocked you out good with some of that anastasia huh? Man, don't you look drugged?" Sonic chuckled.

"They?" Scourge said as he painfully, but slowly sat up in his bed. He gave his puzzled look again.

"You know, the doctors? The people who work in this hospital to help and cure patients?" Sonic said with a hint of annoyance. _Why is he acting like this?_

"Hospital? Is this where I am blue hedgehog?" Scourge asked with a look of uncertainty. Sonic was taken a back a little. _Why did he say that? Blue hedgehog? What? Did he like forget my name or something? He better not be trying to pull something on me._

"Well yeah! What do you think ya Scourge?" Sonic said. He had reached his peak of annoyance very quickly. Wouldn't you if you hadn't slept for two days?

"Scourge? Who?" the green male asked and again with his confused expression.

"Grrrrr don't play dumb with me! You know exactly who your are!" Sonic growled. And now too, had just reached his highest frustration level. He had only just woken up and Sonic didn't want to yell at the poor injured hedgie to make him feel bad. Well, he tried.

Scourge looked down and fondled with covers with his hands. His ears were pinned back, icey blue eyes lowered, and darting left and right. He looked oddly sad. Finally he was able to put some words together as he looked up, his voice barely in a whisper. "But..I don't know who I am.."

Sonic's look angered a little bit more. But when he noticed Scourge had his head down and eyes lowered, he lightened up. _Something doesn't seem right. He didn't sound like he was teasing me like he always does. And why does he look like he's 'bout to cry or something?_

"I'm sorry if I upset you..um...uhhh." Scourge began but couldn't find a word he was looking for.

"S-Sonic. You know Sonic the Hedgehog, your goody-goody twin, your opposite, your biggest rival?" Sonic went on. He was becoming worried and unsure on where this was going. He didn't know why though. Was it Scourge? Or maybe just him? Perhaps both?

"Rival?" Scourge cocked his head in wonder. "We'er rivals?" he questioned.

The realization hit Sonic rock hard like a thousand ton weight, his eyes widen. He sat there, stunned, shocked, mouth open a gap. _Oh my god..He..he's lost his memory! _Sonic stared into space from shock while Scourge blankly stared.

Scourge felt concerned that something was wrong and put his hand on Sonic's. Feeling something touch his hand Sonic snapped into reality. His emerald green eyes shot up to Scourge's ice blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong blue hedgehog?" Scourge asked.

Sonic jerked up and out of his seat snapping his hand back franticly. His eyes and expression still the same with shock. "I-I u-uh..y-yeah I-I'm f-fine. I just..Ijust n-need to g-get out of here." Sonic rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaving poor Scourgie very confused, worried, and bewildered.


	2. Machanical Nightmare

_**{Scourge's P.O.V.}**_

I was now left alone in my room. I reached out to tell him to wait but it looked like he ran out at the speed of light. That was strangly odd on how he ran out so quickly. I wonder if something spooked him. I sat back in my bed and winced. _Ouch! _I felt a shooting pain from the bottom of my back and spread all over my body. It was strong too, enough to make my eyes water. I went to wipe my face with my arm, but stopped. My entire right arm was covered in white banges. Moving the covers away, I could see the rest of my body. My right leg was wrapped up the same as my right arm and a little over my chest. I didn't know if it was just me or something, but I couldn't see properly and- Oh wait, it's just me, my right eye is banaged up too. Thoughts kept flying into my head thinking about the blue hedgehog._ He must know me, but I don't know him...do I? I feel like I do, but I don't._ I couldn't help myself but think about the poor thing, and now, myself. _I must of done something pretty big in order to end up like this. Just what did I do to myself?_

_**{Sonic's P.O.V.}**_

_I-I..I just can't belive it! Scourge has literally lost his memory!_ A few seconds ago I was running out of Scourge's room and just stopped. Just seeing on how he was acting and looking, I didn't need anymore proof saying that he did lose his memory. I knew...I just knew. I walked down a couple of hallways and turned a few corners to go back into the waiting room. Some of my friends were waiting in there, but I'm pretty sure they left. I stopped at the doorway. Look at that, I'm right. _Huh, looks like Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, and Rogue left. Not a shocker that Tails and Knuckles stayed._ I smiled, as always I could count on them for anything. Even this.

_**{Normal P.O.V.}**_

"Hey Sonic!" Tails jumped out of his seat and happily greeted Sonic. Knuckles got up from his seat as well and began to walk over with Tails.

"So, how is he?" Knuckles asked without emotion in his voice.

"He's uhhh...doing okay..kinda.." Sonic replied with uncertainty. He scatched the back of his head to show it.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked as he stopped short.

"You guys will not believe me but..Scourge...l-lost his memory." Sonic finally said after a few pauses.

Tails mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "What!?"

_**{Scourge's P.O.V.}**_

I began to check out my injuries and found out something pretty weird. Wounds are suppose to feel cold and hard, right? I'm starting to think I was becoming maybe a little paranoid. I felt a headache coming along so I massaged my head with my right hand. I let it slide over my head and stopped it near the top of my face. I could have sworn I heard a noise that sounded like scrapping metal. I wasn't sure this was a good idea, but I tried it anyways. I took my index finger and tapped my right eye. I was shocked how hard it felt and how it made a glass knocking sound.

"What the.." I whispered to myself. I rubbed it again slowly and there it was again! I wasn't so sure what could a noise like that. _This is probably a bad idea, but oh well! _I began to unravel the bandages slowly, I didn't want to hurt myself even more. It came off as a long strip of white, but I didn't see any blood or any trace of medicene on it. Ehh, so I just shrugged and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. As I looked, I saw a little shiny tray with operating tools and a mirrior on it. Curiousity killed me on how bad it looked and reached I for the mirrior. It was a little painful though, but I got it and rose it up to my face.

_**{Normal P.O.V.}**_

"Don't be duped guys. He's faking it." Knuckles plainly said.

Something clicked in Sonic's head. "HE'S NOT FAKING IT KNUCKLES!" he suddenly shouted.

Knuckles slightly flinched. He didn't see that coming. "What's up with you? Just think about it Sonic, now that Scourge lost his memory we won't have to worry about him causin' trouble."

Sonic shook his head. "I know, but this isn't right. It just doesn't feel right, it would be different if he was going to jail but..." he paused. "It just doesn't feel right to be happy about someone who literally doesn't know who they are."

"He's forgot who he is?" Tails asked in shock.

Sonic groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, yes! And he even forgot who I was too."

"Really?" Knuckles and Tails said in unison.

Tails put his hand on his chin. He looked like he was thinking of something. "Well there are some doubts that he could be faking so how about we ask the doctor to check. Sound good?" he offered.

"Yeah, sounds good." agreed Sonic.

"Whatever." Knuckles indiffered.

_**{Sonic's P.O.V.}**_

With that we looked for the doc. We found him kinda quick, he even said he was just about to check on Scourge too. Huh, how convenient. We followed Dr. Lowwoo back to Scourge's room. The Mobian wolf opened the door to something we definally did not see coming.

_**{Scourge's P.O.V.}**_

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" I could not believe what they did to me! I looked up real quick to see the door open to a Mobian wolf in an white overcoat, a yellow two tailed fox, a red ehcidna, and- Hey it's that blue hedgehog again! I hope he's okay from last time. Wait, why should I be worried about him when I should be worried about me!?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" I shouted.

"What on Mobius are you talking about?" the wolf Mobian said. I kinda began to think that he's the doctor.

"WHAT AM I TALKIN' ABOUT!? I'M TALKIN' ABOUT THIS!" I removed my right hand off my right eye. And I revealed my nightmere; my eye being made out of metal.

_**{Normal P.O.V.}**_

All three, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles widen their eyes in unbelieveable shock.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Sonic screamed at the doctor. "You said his injuries weren't that bad!"

The doctor paused. He sighed as he adjusted his glasses and said "They were..untill they got infected." he grimly said. "The infection spread so fast and got so bad in one day that...we had no choice but to remove some of his organic tissue. And well.." he paused again. "We couldn't leave the areas exposed especially since most of the damage was on the inside. And as you can see, if we didn't use any cyberkennetics on his body, he definally would not be alive." he said the last six words with a heavy doom-like tone.

Everyone's jawed dropped in the room and let out a gasp of horror, except the doctor of course. _He...he wouldn't have...lived!? _Sonic's thought echoed in his mind.


	3. Hospital Room Panic

_**{Normal P.O.V.}**_

Dr. Lowwoo walked over to Scourge with clipboard in hand. He set it down near a counter and took a seat next to Scourge. He silently unraveled his bandages to reveal the damgae that has been done. Scourge did nothing but sit back.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Sonic yelled. He was very enraged at the doctor.

Lowwoo looked up, still undoing the white bandages. "Well if we told you about the situation, you would of denied the cyberkennetics-"

"Not if it was used to save his life!" Sonic interuptted. "I told you keep me updated on how he was doing, why didn't you?"

"W-we assumed that if we told you that this happened to him, you would not listen and let him die." Lowwoo finished unraveling Scourge's right arm.

_**{Scourge's P.O.V.}**_

I was pretty insecure what was going on right now. They seem to be talking about something I don't know about. _Infection? How did I get an infection? And that doctor, I wanna say that's who he is, is pretty close up in my space._ I watched him take off my badages to slowly reveal my machanical parts.

"What!? No! He may be a heartless villian, but it doesn't mean that he can die a horrible death like that! Even I wouldn't let that happen!" the blue hedgehog shouted.

My eyes widen. _Villian!? I'm...I'm a-a villian!? _I started to really feel uncomfortable now. _I'm..evil?_

The blue hedgehog sighed. "And you should even know that Lowwoo." After he said that, it was about then the doctor finished removing all of my bandages. He backed off finally. Now with him out of my space, I'm able to survey the damage done to me. _Oh god! Half of my chest, my whole right leg, my right arm, and my right eye! Everyone is looking, and they can see it too. Phew, thank goodness I'm wearing my boxers!_ _But what I find odd is that all the damage is on only the right side of my body. Why is that?_

_**{Normal P.O.V.}**_

"How did he even get an infection?" Tails asked.

"That I dunno my young friend." Dr. Lowwoo answered. "It just...came out of the blue the day you brought him, three days ago."

"And it did that much damage in one day?" Tails said in shock.

"Correct." Dr. Lowwoo answered once again. He picked up and started to write something on his clipboard. "The infection was very fast spreading we almost didn't detect it in time. I'd say the gods spared Scourge and let him have a second chance. In my strongest of opinions, he should take this as an oppertunity to start over in life."

Sonic scoffed. "Might as well because he's lost his memory." He began to lean up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh. I-Is that so?" Dr. Lowwoo said. He didn't expect to hear that next.

"Yea'." Sonic plainly said.

"W-Well h-how do you know?" Dr. Lowwoo questioned.

Sonic groaned. "He has no idea who I am and no idea who he is."

"Of course he does. He's just being a coward by fakin' it." Knuckles added his two cents. Sonic growled and glared at Knuckles and he did the same back at Sonic.

"Hmm." was all the Doctor simply said. He stopped to think to himself for a moment. "Well how about I do a quick brain scan for you to see if Mr. Scourge does have amnesia." he finally said. "It's the least I can do." The poor grey Wolf Mobian felt bad for not telling Sonic what happened. He was hoping that this could repay his bad deeds and calm the enraged hedgehog. But he could only hope.

"Yes please, sounds good." There was still some slight traces of anger in Sonic's voice, yet there was some triumph. He smirked at Knuckles, who was over the top mad.

"Alright!" Lowwoo said happily, trying to brighten up mood the room. He then reached over to press a button near Scourge's bed. "You can all go back into the waiting room while I guide Mr. Scourge to a specialized x-ray room. But before I do, I will ask him some questions before we proceed."

No one said another word and all three heroes walked out quitely. Sonic couldn't help himself and gave Scourge one last glance before he head out the door. It was a sad glance, and this is probably the first time ever he put pity on his Anti.

_**{Scourge's P.O.V.}**_

I just watched everyone walk out of the room. I didn't do anything, I didn't say anything. I just sat backin my bed with a miserable look on my face. I bet the doctor didn't even notice at all. I kept watching him wandering around and writing on the clipborad he had. He finally stopped and took a seat next to me on the side of the bed.

"Now Scourge" he began "Do you have any idea where you are at this moment?" he asked.

"In the hospitial...right?" I answered unsurely.

"Correct!" the doctor smiled. "Do you have any idea where in the hospital?" he asked once again.

I looked at him with a strange look on my face. _What's he playing at? Is he really trying to make me look or feel stupid?_ "In a hospital room?" I said slowly.

"Good! Now do you know what your name is Scourge?" he asked.

I gave him a 'What the fuck?' face. _Is he really that serious? He just said it, and he said my name like five minutes ago! That's it, I-I have to._ "Are you serious? You just said my name and you said it like awhile ago. I know where we are and everything..a-and why are you even askin' me these things!?" I confronted.

The doctor gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry Scourge. The reason why I'm asking you these questions is to check you for short-term memory loss. It can sometimes develop due to amnesia, and from the looks of it you don't have that problem." he smiled. "Oh, and my apologies, I am Dr. Lowwoo." he added and held out his hand.

I reached out with my non-machanical, took his hand, and shook it. I pulled my hand back. God, all I did was move and shift and I'm on the verge of tears from the pain! Lowwoo probably could see my contorted face, but I'm not sure he cared enough though.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. _Huh. I guess he care does after all._ I turned to face him and shook my head. Doing that only added even more to my pain and I cringed.

"Not really. Am I suppose to hurt this much?" I asked in a pained voice.

I then heard my door open and I turned a little to see who it was. A very pretty all black hedgehog girl walked in, I wanna say maybe she's a nurse or something. _Damn! She looks hot!_ I took myself back in self surprise. _Whoa where did that come from?_ I quickly shrugged it off.

"Hello! I'm Nurse Lisa!" said cheerfully introducing herself. "How may I be of assitance doctor?" she asked.

"Aw yes, Lisa I need you to bring me a wheelchair please." he said.

"Already ahead of you sir!" she smiled and exited. She quickly returned back in with the wheelchair.

"Alright Scourge, you ready?" Lowwoo asked.

"Ready? For what? And what's with the wheelchair?" I asked.

He stood up as he spoke "We are going to the X-ray room, but as we go I thought maybe we could try to walk you to instead of using the wheelchair. So you can get used to the cyberkennetics." He held out his hand.

I gave him a small nod and took it. I slowly moved my covers away and inched to the edge of the bed. I took a deep breath and braced myself. To be honest, I felt a little afraid. One, I don't know how bad my injuries are so I don't know wheater I can wlak normal or not. Two, I kinda just got out of anastasia so I don't how well I can walk. And three, I'm not so sure my cyberkennetics will work right. I mean sure they work fine so far, but they can break or stop working, right? Only one way to find out, I squeezed my eyes shut and leaped off. I landed on my feet with a perect landing. _Huh, not bad, so far so good._

The doctor smiled. "Alright, now I need you to take a step forward please Scourge."

_Move a step forward? Oh boy._ I slowly moved my right leg and took a small step. This gave me a boost in my little self confidence I have right now. I took another step, me legs felt weak all of a sudden and I began to collapse on the floor. The doctor and nurse quickly reached out and grabbed and supported me using their bodies. _Well, so much for my self confidence. _I gave a slight sigh of defeat and embarrasment.

The doctor chuckled. "Ha ha, you alright Scourge?"

_Well come to think of it-_ "Not really, my entire body hurts. Is that good or bad?" I groaned.

Lowwoo smiled again. _I swear, it's like the guy enjoys watchin' me bein' in pain!_ "Actually that is a good sign, that means your body is trying to accept your machanical parts."

I nodded in understanding. I saw him whisper something to the nurse and motion his head in another direction. She then nodded and let go of me and then the doctor.

"Well now, I think we will leave you alone for a while so you can dress. Come out when you are done and we can go to the X-ray room."

I looked down at myself and did what came to mind; I tried to cover myself. My face went bright red. _Damnit! I forgot I was in my boxers!_ I felt a small tap on my shoulder. It was Nurse Lisa, smiling and holding my clothes. I thankfully took them and they left. I felt a whole lot better when I put my pants and shirt back on. _Man, why do they do that? It's like they do it on purpose or something._ I then reached for my shoes and buckled them up. Next was my jacket and glasses. _Huh. These look pretty familiar. I feel like I wear them everyday or like I have some sort of connection to them or something-_ I turned around to notice a long mirrior on the door. I was able to see my entire self. I looked even closer at myself; my ripped up jeans, my all white t-shirt, my black flamed leather jacket wore open, my black fingerless gloves, and my red sports sunglasses. _Why am I dressed like this? Why do I look like a 80's rock-metal punk or something? And I have feelings in me saying that I hate way I look. Why? Why do I feel like I hate myself?_


End file.
